


Demon at my Door

by SesshomaruFreak



Series: A Little Help From Our Friends [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Chains, Feels, M/M, OOC, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Welcome to the Vortex, a dose of angst, but it'll be ok, fluffsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak
Summary: Shuuhei feels alone. Kazeshini reminds him he never is.
Relationships: Brief mentions of RenBya, Hisagi Shuuhei/Kazeshini (Bleach), KazeShuu
Series: A Little Help From Our Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976026
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	Demon at my Door

Demon at my Door

KazeShuu

* * *

"Just shut up already."

The harsh words were spoken in a defeated tone as Shuuhei rubbed his hands over his face. He was dressed for bed, alone in his quarters.

Well...almost alone.

_"C'mon, partner! Just admit it, you're jealous as fuck that Renji and Byakuya finally got together. Now you don't have a chance with either of them."_

Shuuhei scowled at the demonic voice in his head, answering aloud.

"I'm not! I'm happy for them. Happiest I've been in a while, actually. So shove off!"

A cackle answered.

_"Yeah, you're happy for them, buuut...?"_

Shuuhei closed his eyes against the pang of loneliness that slid through him, causing his chest to tighten painfully.

_"Thought so."_

Shuuhei swallowed, wondering how much sake it'd take to drown out the taunting. Probably more than he had.

"Just...leave me alone, Kazeshini."

To his surprise, he sensed hesitance in the merciful silence. He rose, heading for bed. Maybe tonight he'd get some decent sleep.

Just as Shuuhei reached the doorway, a gust of wind ripped past him. He didn't even have time to gasp before the spirit of his zanpakuto materialized in front of him. Hands on hips and leaning forward aggressively, the phantom practically vibrated with his endless violent energy.

Shuuhei frowned deeply, folding his arms in a subconsciously defensive gesture.

"What's your deal now? You can't materialize whenever you damn well feel like it!"

Kazeshini didn't respond to that, his bright blue eyes shifting as if searching for something in Shuuhei's face.

"Why are you lonely?"

Shuuhei blinked.

"Huh?"

Kazeshini leaned closer, his vibrations becoming more agitated.

"How can you be lonely when I'm with you all the time? You can't even take a shit without me. So why do you feel lonely now that Renji and that stuck-up noble are together? You still got me."

Shuuhei blushed as images of Renji and himself sprang to mind. It'd been a few months since they'd hooked up; once Renji had gotten serious about catching his captain's attention, they'd decided they wouldn't try sleeping together any more.

Kazeshini's eyes widened, clearly picking up on his thoughts, but Shuuhei shook his head.

"You can be around someone and still be lonely. Especially if you and that person can't even get along."

Shuuhei shoved past the demon, old hurt welling up inside him. God, he wanted his bed.

"Hey, wait!"

He froze when he felt Kazeshini grab his arm, the contact an odd blend of heat and static.

In an instant, his fighting instinct flared to life, and he whirled on his zanpakuto, shoving him against the wall with his forearm and elbow under Kazeshini's jaw, forcing his head to tilt back.

"You know better than to grab me like that!"

Kazeshini didn't fight back, but a raspy growl answered.

"I know. I wasn't gonna hurt ya partner, but if it'd make ya feel better you can be in charge."

At the suggestive tone, Shuuhei dropped his arm in surprise.

"What?"

He was a bit unnerved by the intensity of the glowing blue gaze with no pupils. He was just opening his mouth to ask what the phantom had meant, when Kazeshini leaned in and kissed him.

Shuuhei was too shocked to even really kiss back, flustered by the touch of tingly heat that defined any contact with the demonic weapon. Sharp fangs dragged lightly over his bottom lip as his zanpakuto slowly pulled back, surprisingly quiet.

Shuuhei wasn't sure how long they stood staring at each other before he mustered a rather feeble response of, "What now?"

The wicked spirit shrugged, his own voice low.

"Up to you. I made a move, now you decide what you wanna do about it."

Uncertainty swirled in Shuuhei's belly, along with a growing interest. Kazeshini tilted his head, his hair swaying with the movement.

"I said you can be in charge. And you should know I wouldn't hurt you like _that_."

Shuuhei stepped closer, lifting one hand to lay it on the phantom's chest. Hot tingles flooded the contact as Kazeshini flickered. He swallowed, looking into the glowing gaze.

"Why?"

Kazeshini gave him a fang-baring smile.

"I still might kill you one day, but until then, I won't let you be lonely anymore."

Shuuhei was never sure who moved then, perhaps both of them leaned in. The next thing he knew, he and Kazeshini were kissing deeply, almost urgently, the contact marked by a warm static sensation and the brush of fangs.

He felt the phantom stroke his sides through the yukata, then the hot hands slid under the fabric to explore his skin. He shuddered at the electrical feel of his zanpakuto's flesh as he slid both of his own hands up the hard abs and chest.

Kazeshini broke the kiss to attack his throat, Shuuhei's head falling back. He slipped his fingers under the dark bandages draped around the demon's shoulders, receiving a pleased growl against his throat that absolutely did _not_ make him tremble like a leaf.

"Ka-Kaze..."

The demon groaned, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

"You ain't called me that in so long, Master."

Shuuhei blushed deeply, but that didn't stop him from enjoying what was happening. He wasn't sure where it was going to end, but decided he didn't care. All he wanted was for this to never stop...

Kaze growled and pulled him even closer, sharp claws gliding over his skin to leave lightly stinging trails. Shuuhei gasped, arching into the taller male. One hand pushed at the phantom's meager bandage-clothing, while the other found its way up into surprisingly soft hair.

Cool air brushed his fevered flesh, and he realized Kazeshini had sliced his yukata open. He shivered, only for the warmest arms he'd ever known to wrap securely around him, shielding him from the cold.

Kazeshini whispered into his ear, "Tell me what you want, Master."

At this rate, he'd never stop blushing. But he answered softly, tightening his hold on his companion.

"I want you, Kaze. Please...I want you to take me to bed and have your way with me."

He was embarrassed to have said that, but Kazeshini didn't seem to mind his lewd words at all. The phantom made a pleased hissing sound, easily lifting him off his feet and encouraging him to wrap his legs around the lean waist.

The warm static feeling of the zanpakuto's flesh between his thighs only excited Shuuhei more, clouding his mind so that, later, he wouldn't even remember the short walk to the bedroom.

He would remember his demon, still vibrating with violent energy, carefully laying him on the bed, staying between his legs. For a moment, Kaze just gazed down at him. Slender fingers touched his scars, tenderly tracing them from his hairline, over his closed eye, down to his jaw.

"My master is beautiful."

The remains of his yukata were brushed aside, exposing his aroused body. Kazeshini pulled away, stripping away his own sparse clothing. Shuuhei stared at his unique zanpakuto with curiosity and admiration.

The phantom's _entire_ body was black as a void, accented with hints of blood red. Slowly, Shuuhei sat up, seeing Kaze pause questioningly. He reached out to touch the throbbing member, hearing a deep growl edged with warning.

"I'd be careful if I were you; I dunno what I might do if you touch me."

Shuuhei hesitated a moment, then boldly wrapped his hand around the demon's length, watching his companion's reaction.

Kazeshini loosed a snarl of pleasure and need, a sound that made Shuuhei's body throb in response. Curious, he scooted close and took the hot, tingling flesh in his mouth.

_He tastes like fire and lightning..._

He realized the phantom was panting heavily, clawed hands flexing in the air near his head as if wanting to push his head down. He took in more until Kaze's member touched his throat, hearing something that sounded suspiciously like a whine.

The restraint he could sense was incredible - the demon wasn't thrusting or grabbing his head, though it was clear he wanted both. Instead, the glowing blue eyes watched him closely while Kazeshini held surprisingly still, as if Shuuhei would stop if he moved or touched him.

Holding the narrowed neon-blue gaze, Shuuhei sucked hard and began bobbing his head. Kazeshini's legs trembled, clawed hands frantically clutching at the air inches from Shuuhei's head, his growls coming in heavy huffs.

Impulsively, Shuuhei caught one of the clenching hands and set it in his hair. The slender fingers tightened, hesitating before guiding his head up and down. He didn't miss the fact that the downward motion always stopped before going too far.

But the phantom still seemed to enjoy it immensely, moaning as his hips twitched desperately, clutching the footrail behind him with his free hand.

"Ahh, _Master,_ fuck. I...uggn...gonna cu-cum!"

The hand released his hair, freeing him to pull back if he wanted to. Instead, he kept sucking, eagerly watching for Kaze's reaction. The demon stared down at him, hissing as his abs suddenly clenched, making him bow with the intensity while his outline flickered madly.

"Ma-Master...shit..."

Shuuhei grinned in satisfaction as he finished swallowing and pulled back a bit, stroking that arched mane the phantom sported. After a few moments, Kazeshini raised his head, intense blue eyes narrowed at Shuuhei.

Still grinning and feeling a burst of adrenaline fueled playfulness, Shuuhei scooted away as his zanpakuto crawled forward on all fours, stalking him.

Just before he reached the edge, the predatory phantom pounced, easily pinning him to the bed. Shuuhei gave an embarrassing whine, excited by the rough treatment.

Kaze grinned down at him, baring his wicked fangs.

"You like that."

It wasn't a question, but Shuuhei nodded anyways, breathing, "Yesss...please, Kaze..."

The demon groaned, then leaned down to whisper into his master's ear.

"If you struggled, I'd have to be rougher with you..."

Shuuhei's heart skipped a beat, and he experimentally tugged his hands. His zanpakuto's grip on his wrists tightened, sending a hard thrill through him.

Without thinking, he began to thrash under the fiery spirit, reveling in the feel of Kazeshini roughly pinning him with his lean, strong body as he whispered into his ear again.

"I bet you'd just _love_ to be tied down, wouldn't you?"

Shuuhei gasped and froze, his mind going AWOL at the thought of being bound while this being ravished him.

Kazeshini met his eyes.

"Do you trust me, Shuuhei?"

Surprised to hear his zanpakuto actually use his name, Shuuhei nodded.

"For this, yeah I do."

Kazeshini raised his hands, and with a shimmer, the twin scythes appeared, connected by the long black chain.

Shuuhei's heart pounded as the phantom shifted to set one weapon on each side of the bed, the long, surprisingly warm chain slithering across the sheets above his head. Then Kaze took his hands and put them above his head. The warm chain was looped around both wrists, and Shuuhei could feel himself leaking on his stomach.

Kaze met his eyes again, then slowly pulled down an extra loop of the chain. Gently, he laid it across Shuuhei's throat, letting the simple weight stimulate him instead of adding pressure.

Shuuhei was panting shamelessly by now, watching every move the phantom made. He tensed in anticipation as Kazeshini moved down the bed and began licking the smears of precum on his belly. The long, wicked tongue flicked over the head of his member, and his toes curled into the sheets.

"Ka-Kaze..oh gods...it...it's been so long...please..."

The demon smiled.

"I'm in your head, remember? I know exactly how long it's been. I also know how badly you wanna cum down my throat right now."

Shuuhei blushed at the filthy, but oh-so-true words. Kazeshini smiled at him again, then took his length into his mouth and throat.

Shuuhei cried out, writhing under the intense stimulation. The now familiar feel of warm static from being in contact with his phantom was joined by the wet tightness of his throat.

And it was too much.

"Kaze! Ahh fu-fuck, wait! I'm gonna -"

But Kaze sucked him harder and began swallowing around him, flinging him over the edge of abandon with a cry of ecstasy.

Shuuhei was barely aware of his hips bucking wildly while his release was drained, panting nonsense and curses.

Then his demon released him, crawling back up the bed to kiss him. He returned the kiss eagerly, moaning when Kaze shifted between his legs. He spread them wider and arched up, wanting the fiery spirit closer.

Kazeshini met his eyes, his whisper only carrying an edge of teasing.

"Say it for me, Master. Tell me what you want."

Shuuhei felt the red flush taking over his face and throat as he whispered back, "I want you to fuck me so hard I forget everything else."

His demon groaned, then gently pushed 3 fingers past his lips. As the hot tingling flooded his mouth, he sucked urgently, bathing the long digits in saliva.

Kazeshini gave a soft hiss of pleasure.

"I could cum again, right now, just from this."

Shuuhei gave an extra hard suck before letting the fingers slip away, his eyelids fluttering when they began caressing his entrance and one gently slipped in. As the warm static sensation blossomed in his body where Kaze touched him, he giggled nervously at the unusual feeling.

His phantom prepared him tenderly and skillfully, and it wasn't long before he was rocking his hips, riding all 3 fingers. They would graze his sweet spot then pull away from it, Kaze gazing down at him lustfully as he strained to grind down on them.

"Ka-Kaze...please...I need you..."

The teasing fingers pulled away and Kazeshini settled between his thighs. Shuuhei's breath caught in his throat as his body was slowly filled with hard flesh and the hot feel of electricity.

It was like joining with a force of nature.

As his zanpakuto sank in all the way, Shuuhei whined and arched his body at the fully stretched sensation, his legs quivering as they clenched onto Kazeshini's lean hips.

His demonic lover stilled, letting him adjust. Shuuhei closed his eyes and tried to steady his ragged breathing. All the stimulation had him balanced on a precipice, and he gripped the chains around his wrists tightly enough to hurt.

He kept his eyes closed as the chain resting on his throat was carefully pulled away, relieving some of the overstimulation. Then his throat was assaulted by gentle kisses and licks, suckling and nibbling just hard enough to remind him that Kaze had fangs.

Shuuhei moaned and shifted as his body adjusted, and he felt his phantom move in kind. Soon, they had a slow rhythm going as they learned each other. He almost whimpered when he felt clawed fingers drag through his hair.

"Open your eyes, Shuuhei."

He obeyed, meeting that glowing blue gaze. Kaze stroked his hair again, then asked, "You ready?"

Shuuhei nodded, gripping his chain tighter and bracing himself.

The first hard thrust made his entire body bow off the bed as he gave a strangled cry.

"F-fu-fuck yeah! Jus' like that!"

Kaze gave a startlingly attractive snarl, his outline flickering as he began rocking his hips forcefully, demanding what Shuuhei was offering.

Shuuhei was quickly becoming lost, drowning in sensation as he was wrecked. His moans became incoherent, his eyes unfocused.

He distantly felt Kaze release his wrists and guide his arms up around his demon, still driving into his sweet spot.

"Hold onto me, Master, it's ok. I got you, that's it."

Shuuhei whined, half-conscious of how his fingers tightened, holding his vibrating, flickering phantom close as he rode the intense waves of pleasure towards his peak.

The thrusts grew in speed and force, becoming almost brutal as Kazeshini claimed him roughly. Shuuhei's eyes rolled back and he clenched onto sweat-slicked shoulders as his demon pounded him into the mattress.

Kaze was growling seductively, his own pleasure only increased by seeing and feeling his strong master come utterly undone under him.

Shuuhei felt Kazeshini hug him close, his thrusts becoming erratic and so aggressive, that if they hadn't taken it easy at first, Shuuhei would've been in a lot of pain.

As it was, the aggressive movements only fueled him into soaring higher, beginning to claw desperately at his lover's back and shoulders.

Then Kaze growled low in his ear.

"Cum for me, Master...cum for me while I fill you with my release."

There was no longer enough air in the world as Shuuhei gasped, his body clenching so hard he almost headbutted his phantom. He barely noticed the wild flickering of Kazeshini's outline as his own climax took over.

An unimaginable heat flooded him inside, his own relief erupting between them.

Kaze held him close, carefully rolling them onto their sides and murmuring into his hair near his ear.

"That's it, good. So good. Just hold onto me, I ain't goin' nowhere, Shuuhei."

He was trembling now, weakly clinging to his zanpakuto. His eyes began to burn, tears forming to dampen his cheeks.

_'The hell? I'm not sad or hurt...but I can't stop!'_

Kaze held him just a little tighter, stroking his hair and laying tender little kisses on his temple and cheek, and saying nothing about his tears, only repeating his reassurances in a low tone.

"I gotcha, Master, I gotcha. That's it, keep holding onto me."

After a while, the soft tears stopped, and Shuuhei sighed, snuggling closer to the tingly heat of his demon. He yawned, and Kaze nuzzled his hair.

"You should get some sleep."

Shuuhei tensed at the thought, suddenly distraught by the idea of waking up alone.

Slender, clawed fingers gently caught his chin, coaxing him to look up at his phantom. Kaze gave him a soft kiss, whispering, "I won't leave while you sleep, I promise."

Reassured, his eyes fluttered closed as his zanpakuto pulled him closer to his chest and tucked his face into his neck.

Drifting into darkness, Shuuhei barely heard the soft words his demon uttered.

"I love you."

For the first time in his life, Shuuhei Hisagi fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
